exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Mia Nerro
Mia Nerro, later known as Abaddon, is the daughter of Dimitri Nerro corrupted by a Daemonic presence. Story Mia Abaddon Dimitri Nerro's meddling with the powers of corruption due to his fascination with occultics resulted in a gap opening towards the Plane of Abaddon. Mia, his young daughter, fell into the twisted Plane for years. This resulted in her eventual insanity, losing sense of self until she defined herself as the Daemon Queen Abaddon. Mia eventually resurfaced to the Material Realm, disguised as a servant, eager to resurrect with her full powers and devour the material world. She tricked his father, driven mad by grief over her loss, into accomplishing an immense resurrection ceremony disguised as a tournament, in order to return Mia to life. In fact, Mia was quite alive, but needed this power to fully embrace her Daemonic appearance. Revival of Abaddon Mia created four servants, four imaginary friends that kept part of her sane during her isolation in Abaddon. she tasked these servants - Pantera, Shizuka, Nihilus and Gregor - with collecting more souls for her. As the rules of the tournament forced it, to complete the ceremony, they were forced to take souls through Duel Monsters battles. Eventually, Mia obtained enough sacrifices to partly embody herself as a Daemon. However, Mia was then challenged by the tournament's winner : Melysandre Yuka, and her double personality Mana. Mia confronted them in a final duel, devouring each Soul in her father's island, including all of Melysandre's friends. Eventually, Mia devoured Mana's Soul itself. This allowed Melysandre to surpass herself and through a miracle, resurrect Mana on the battlefield, dealing the final blow to Mia's monstrous form. Mia Nerro Returns Mia ended up washed on her father's island, barely conscious, but remembering everything. Human once again, freed from Abaddon's corrupted influence - at least partly - she sought to atone for her actions. An occasion presented itself several years later when a mysterious Triad attempted to summon abominations from the Dark Tapestry. Using her immense resources, and nicknaming herself the Abyssal Witch, Mia organized another card tournament - this time, a Magic: The Gathering tournament - on the isolated Hashima Island, where powerful sealing artifacts were kept away. She hoped - and succeeded - in attracting the Triad there, forcing them to play by their rules. She also attracted Melysandre's daughter Maya Krius who sought to challenge her. Mia and Maya Maya, refusing to believe in fantasy and supernatural powers, challenged Mia herself, hoping to defeat the Abyssal Witch. Amused, Mia revealed her origins and past with Maya's parents, then dueled her in a match more symbolical than competitive, with both players making move not to win but to complement eachother's playstyle. The duel ended with a tie, and Maya, accepting Mia, left to finish her business against the Triad. With the final defeat of the Triad, Maya, having won the tournament, asked as a reward to take Mia as her wife. Albeit slightly surprised, the Abyssal Witch gladly accepted, finally having found a place to belong. She later helped them with uncovering the mysteries woven by Roman Skyward, her presence and guidance helping with defeating Adrammelech. Appearance Mia is a blonde woman with long hair and light blue eyes. Her 10 year-old self was petite and fragile, with her face twisted in a strange smile under the influence of Abaddon. Her 28 year-old self was much more majestic in appearance, wearing a mysterious blue and black dress and a shadowy mask hiding her identity. As Abaddon, she is a colossal abomination several hundreds of meters in height, covered in eyes, maws, and dripping with mud-like saliva. Personality Mia lost most of her innocence and sanity in Abaddon, becoming a creature thirsty for the souls of the living, twisted into hunger and cruelty, but her deepest desire was to be acknowledged. Hence the existence of the Four Terrors serving her, imaginary friends reminding her that she is not alone, that others are suffering now instead of her. Hence her slowly taking over Dimitri's island, relishing in others' fear and pain in order to feel alive. After Mia's Abaddon side was destroyed, what remained was an apologetic - albeit still slightly twisted and chaotic - girl who grew into an intelligent and tricky woman, with good intentions but mischievous humor and a tendancy to enjoy playing the part of the villain. As seen during her confrontation with Maya, she still highly values the right to be acknowledged at what she is and does not take likely to be denied. Powers * Soul Manipulation: Like all Daemons, Mia can manipulate the Souls of the living and dead and consume them for more power. Decks * Her Duel Monsters deck is based on Dark Synchro Summoning, a forbidden summoning method to call upon the souls of her Four Terrors. The rest of her deck is made of sacrificial resources symbolizing her dark ceremony. Her trump card, her own embodiment Abaddon, the Absolute End, is almost invincible. * Her Magic: The Gathering deck as the Abyssal Witch is Orzhov (Black and White) and focuses on gradual advantage, summoning more and more expandable and recursive resources to whittle down the enemy's defenses while denying their own resources. Storylines * Queen of Games : Abyssal Duelist shows her as the titular Abyssal Duelist and the antagonist. * Queen of Games : Deep Space Duel depicts her as the Abyssal Witch, the tournament organizer. * Queen of Games : Moloch the Duelist briefly features her helping Maya as well. Trivia * Nerro is a corruption of the word meaning "Black". * Mia is a reference to the world meaning "mine" showing Mia's chidlike belief that everything is hers to consume. * Parallels can be made between her and Umineko no Naku Koro ni's Beatrice. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Daemon Category:Abaddon